


Bad Influence

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Carolina’s girlfriends are absolutely terrible influences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I only just got smacked in the fact by this possible OT3. This is literally just... pure, tooth rotting fluff and nothing else.

“Mm, what time is it?”

“Why are you asking us? You’re−” A yawn, “−closest to the clock.”

“But then I’d have to fucking turn _over_ , Connie, which is a bit fucking hard with my arm and legs fucking _trapped_.”

“What, are you saying you can’t get free?”

“Yeah I fucking am, because my arm is fucking numb and I have the weight of _two_ _entire_ girlfriends on it.”

“That sounds like a you problem,” Carolina said, twisting her head to look back at South and laughing at the look she received. She placated her with a quick kiss, pressing back into the warmth of her. At the same time, she tucked Connie closer and ran her fingers through her hair.

South huffed. She pressed her face into Carolina’s shoulder, tickling the skin with her breath and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. It was a rather precarious arrangement, three people on only two pushed together beds; they couldn’t be pressed much closer together if they tried, their limbs all in a tangle. South wasn’t wrong to say she was trapped; her arm was actually being held down by the weight of both of her girlfriends and whilst her legs weren’t in quite the same state, they weren’t exactly easy to move without interrupting their already precarious balance.

With a quiet groan, Connie lifted her head from Carolina’s chest.

“Mmhm, _fine_ , I’ll look.”

Carolina chuckled, “Oh look out, South, you’ve disturbed the morning grump.”

“I am _not_ a grump,” Connie grumped, pushing herself up. Blowing her hair out of her face she began the awkward shuffling, figuring out where to put her hands to support herself without hurting someone and wriggling her way up from Carolina’s arms. It was far from easy, South joking that she was going to have some rather strange bruises later and Carolina getting a face full of Connie’s chest, but eventually she could see the clock. “0730 hours. Rounded up.”

“I have training in half an hour,” Carolina said, laughing a little as Connie shuffled back down and gave her another face full of her chest. When she buried her face back into Carolina’s in turn, she raised a brow. “Which means I have to get up. Now.”

“Nope.”

“Um, _yes_ ,” Carolina corrected. “I have to get to the locker room, get into my armour− so I have to get up.”

South pressed closer to her, her face against her neck, “ _Do_ you though?”

“You could stay here,” Connie added, a sing-song note to her voice and her fingers ghosting up Carolina’s spine. Even through the material of her tank top, it sent a tingle through her. “Snuggled up. Comfy.”

“With _us_. Your _wonderful_ girlfriends.”

It was a tempting offer. South was warm against her back, and Connie was tucked so snugly into the curve of her body that it felt like a crime to make her move again. The pressure and warmth of the by now familiar arrangement was a little slice of sensory heaven, one she wasn’t exactly _eager_ to leave behind, but−

“I have to _train_.”

“See, the more you fucking say that, the less convinced you sound,” South’s grin tickled where it pressed against her skin, and Carolina huffed half-heartedly, elbowing her. “Come _on_.”

“You can take my slot at 0900,” Connie said. She hooked her leg over Carolina’s hip, a further layer of welcomed entrapment. “That’s only an hour later. Doesn’t mess up your routine.”

Dammit.

Of course Connie knew how to give her the final push.

“Oh− fine,” She said, rolling her eyes as if it was some great chore, when really it was all she wanted to do. “ _One_ more hour.”

South grinned, squished her cheek with a kiss, “ _Fuck_ yes.”

“Love you, Lina,” Connie said, stretching up to give her a proper kiss. Carolina laughed into it, but held it for a moment before pulling away.

“You two are bad influences.”

“ _Terrible_ influences.”

“The fucking _worst_ ,” South agreed wholeheartedly. “But you love it.”

Well, Carolina didn’t deny that.


End file.
